Tunnel Vision
by Bleedingshells
Summary: Bailey Louise Wilkinson is a new student from Wasaga Beach with a troubled past. She befriends a group of kids who hate the Candy Bandits and want to take them down. But what happens when she starts to fall for the leader? And becomes best friends with two of the other members? Rated T for now but I may change the rating later on.


Author's Notes: Okay I just want to preface this by explaining some things in my story that don't line up to what happened in the show. In my story, the Candy Bandits are Jay, Sean, Spinner and Alex. I didn't want to include Towerz or Amy because they're irrelevant. Also, Jay and Alex are a thing in this story. I know she comes out as a lesbian later on but this takes place before then. This takes place around Season 3, Emma and Sean are not dating and they had recently broken up because of Sean joining the Candy Bandits. Oh and this before Jiberty so don't get on me about the JT/Bailey stuff in my story. And yes, the Emma and Sean thing will be brought up, it happened after Sean had left but it takes place before that in my story. So yeah, sorry if this note was kind of long but I just wanted to clear up some things that might be different in the actual show.

Chapter One: My First Day At Degrassi

I was awakened by a loud car honk this morning. I sat upwards in my bed for a moment, looked around my small, messy bedroom and decided to go back to sleep. I was sleeping good...for about 3 seconds when I heard the car honk again.

"Come on, Bailey! I don't have all fucking day!" I heard a voice shout. It was my brother, Tay. It was then I realized, I was going to be late for my first day at Degrassi.

Quickly, grabbing my bag, I ran from my room to the front door and then bolted to Tay's car, a beat up 70s station wagon.

Tay ruffled my hair, "You don't look too good today, Bailey Louise!" he joked.

I laughed sarcastically, "You don't look too good either. But that's nothing new." I joked back.

In case you haven't figured it out by now, my name is Bailey Louise Wilkinson. But I just like Bailey and that's it. I'm 14 years old, in the 9th grade. I've lived with Tay since I was 10, so he had to adopt me when he was only 18. Our parents were both drug addicts, our mom died of an overdose when I was 5 and my dads been in prison for 4 years.

We don't have much money but I couldn't care less about money. I love my brother with all my heart but he reminds me so much of my dad. He's always out partying or doing drug deals, that's how he gets the money to pay for the house. It's not a nice house by any means, it's what he an afford and it's still all right.

Everyone says I'm like the spitting image of Tay but I don't like that comparison. Sure, we look alike- the same tan skin, bleach blond hair and blue eyes. But we're nothing alike on the inside. I don't want to have to be a criminal to make money like he does, I don't want to be like him at all.

It was about a 15 minute drive to Degrassi. My brother ruffled up my hair once again and said "Good luck today, kid. Say hi to Tracker's little brother for me. I think he goes here or something." I waved goodbye and he drove off.

My first class of the day was Media Immersion with a teacher named Mr. Simpson. As you could expect for a new kid on the first day, I was late.

The room was medium sized lanes full of computers and a bunch of students facing them. As soon as I walked in, the whole classroom starred at me while I stood there, probably looking really awkward.

Mr. Simpson stood beside me and introduced me to the class.

"Good morning, guys. I hope you all had a great weekend. Today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Bailey Wilkinson so please make her feel welcomed." He said.

So far I like Mr. Simpson, he seems really cool...for a teacher at least.

Almost every seat in the room was taken, except for one. It was next to a really pretty blond girl who was talking to her friend, a drop dead gorgeous girl with brown hair and her thong peaking out of her pants.

I placed my books down and sat. The two girls turned around facing me and almost immediately flashed me smiles.

"Hey, Bailey. I'm Emma and that's Manny, " the blond girl said, pointing at her friend.

"Welcome to Degrassi!" She added enthusiastically.

"You're going to love it her!" Manny said with glee.

She was right, I think I am going to love it here. It's not even lunch time and I've already made two friends or at least I think I have.

I never really had that many friends at my old school, Wasaga Beach High School. Most people only cared about themselves, so I didn't care about any of them. Pretty much, my only friends were people who were already friends with my brother.

I talked to Emma and Manny for the rest of the period until the bell rung. Then, I had to find my next class- English with a teacher called Ms. Kwan.

I roamed around the now empty hallways, desperately trying to find my way. I then bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm new here. My name is Bailey." I said, trying my best to apologize.

His eyes widened as he looked me. "Bailey? Bailey Wilkinson?" he asked.

It was in that moment I realized who he was. This was Sean Cameron. He was a friend of my brother's when we still lived in Wasaga Beach.

"It's me Sean, remember? I was a friend of Tay's." he added.

I nodded. "Of course I remember. How could I forget? You and Tay used to raise hell together." I replied, laughing.

"Yeah, we did. Tay is awesome. So, where are you going?" He asked.

"Ms. Kwan's room. I've got English this period but I can't find my room." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll help you find it." He said.

Damn, Sean is a lot nicer than I remember him being back in Wasaga Beach. Maybe things have changed, I don't know. Most of Tay's friends always acted like assholes. Not to me, of course. Tay would probably kick their asses if they were. But they were always very self centered without any care in the world.

Sean and I couldn't stop talking during the walk to Ms. Kwan's room. He asked me how life was in Wasaga Beach after he left, he told me the ins and outs of Degrassi and about his girlfriend, Ellie and how he's been improving his life. He's a really good guy, cute too but he has a girlfriend. And besides, I can't date my brother's friends. It's just too awkward for my taste.

By the time I arrived in Ms. Kwan's class, I was already like ten minutes late.

"And who might you be?" she asked while the whole classroom stared at me.

"I'm Bailey Wilkinson. It's my first day." I replied with all of my nerves acting up.

"Well, you can have a seat, Bailey." She said.

I sat down in an empty seat all the way in the back, in a row where no one else was sitting. I wanted to avoid all of the judgements stares fro my peers for being so late to class.

It was weird, Ms. Kwan's class was only 40 minutes long yet it felt like I was in there forever. All she did was drone on and on about the works of Shakespeare. It's like, I get it, he's one of the greatest writers of all time. She doesn't have to hammer it into my brain constantly.

After the bell rang for that class, it was time for lunch. This was what I had been fearing all week. This school is huge, the cafeteria much be jam packed with people. Where the hell am I supposed to sit? I've only met three people here today and I don't even think Sean is in school all that much anyway. Back when we both went to Wasaga Beach Middle School, he would almost never show up and I doubt anything has changed in that regard.

My nervousness was cleared as soon as I saw Emma and Manny wave to me.

"Bailey, over here!" shouted Manny, calling me over.

I darted over to their table, in the front of the cafeteria. Aside from Emma and Manny, there were three other kids.

"Oh, Bailey. This is JT Yorke, Toby Isaacs and Liberty Van Zandt." Emma explained, pointing at the three of them individually.

The one who caught my eye was JT Yorke. He was really cute in a nerdy type of way. I never usually went for the more nerdy guys back in Wasaga Beach so maybe he would be a nice change.

I talked to all five of them for a while, Toby and JT were actually pretty funny and it was nice to have made two female friends. All of my old friends were guys.

Everything was going smoothly for me so far. That is, until I saw four students, one of them being Sean approaching our table.

"What's good, losers?" Asked one of them sarcastically.

"Jay, can you please leave before I projectile vomit?" Emma replied.

"Projectile vomit? That's funny coming from the girl who couldn't keep her mouth off me at the ravine!" Jay snapped, chuckling at her.

Two of the kids with him were laughing while Sean made awkward eye contact with me.

"Uhh, guys..." he intervened. "This is Bailey, I was friends with her brother back in Wasaga Beach." He added.

"She must be pretty cool then. Hey, Bailey, wanna party with me and the boys at the ravine tonight?" Jay asked me.

Before I could answer, Emma did for me. "As if, Jay! Bailey's our friend and we're not going to let you corrupt her." she said.

"All right, whatever. Bailey, come to the ravine tonight if you change your mind." he said, walking away from us with Sean and the girl. His third friend was standing in front of a table full of kids who looked like they might have been a little older than me.

I couldn't make out what exactly was being said. But he was trying to talk to the kids at the table, mainly a kid who was in a wheelchair. They all looked annoyed when I heard Jay ask "You coming, Spin?" and then he walked towards Jay, Sean and the girl who was with them.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"That's Jay Hogart and his gang, their names are Spinner Mason, Alex Nunez and I guess you already know Sean. The guy is 100% pure psycho." Toby informed me.

"Whatever they say to you, don't listen to them. None of them are going to go anywhere in life." Emma added hastily.

"Did something happen between you and all of them?" I asked, questioning Emma's tone of voice.

She looked slightly embarrassed at me asking so Manny told me for her.

"Sean is her ex boyfriend, he dumped her to go hang out with those guys. She once got into a huge fight with Alex. That guy Spinner, I used to date him. He got his best friend shot. His name is Jimmy Brooks." she said, pointing at the guy in the wheelchair over at the next table.

"And what about Jay?" I asked.

"Him and I hooked up. Let's just say I made a major mistake. He doesn't really care about anyone but himself." Emma said.

It all made sense to me now. I honestly felt so sorry for Emma for having all of those issues with them. But I still can't hate Sean, he's my brother's friend and he's been nothing but nice to me.

As for the others, they disgust me. Especially Jay, he just comes access as so slimy and reminds me too much of Tay's friends.

Speaking of Tay, the rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, it was to go home. I walked home from school since Tay told me he would be busy when I'm supposed to get out.

When I got home, I found him on the couch, smoking a cigarette in front of the TV, shoving potato chips in his mouth. Yes, this is his definition of busy.

When he saw me come through the door, he looked at me and asked "So, how was your first day, kid?"

So there it is, I hope you guys all liked the first chapter in this story. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. If I get positive feedback, I will post more. Don't forget to leave me a review if you can.


End file.
